


The First Step

by KittyArmstrong, PageChildren



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, RP between me and a friend, its just some shit we wrote, its p good actually, nvm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyArmstrong/pseuds/KittyArmstrong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PageChildren/pseuds/PageChildren
Summary: Neo: Oh, here we go. The origin story. It's the original, hey, 'feel bad for me' shtick. Bad backstory equals a bad guy right? Where we all find out that Neo couldn't talk because her parents died during a robbery in a dark alleyway. Maybe her mother begged for her life, and her father was laughing and smiling. Oh wait, that's Batmans. Look, have you ever seen him and Neo in the same room? No. No you haven't.





	The First Step

**Author's Note:**

> Neo is @PageChildren  
> I'm Roman  
> In the Rp chat I was Daddy  
> And they were "I could skin you alive "Daddy".  
> It was p hot actually.

[N](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2FEdYJBDe.jpg)[e](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F9a%2F08%2Fc9%2F9a08c98741644339087b7e6bee3bfe12.jpg)[o](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fscontent.cdninstagram.com%2Ft51.2885-15%2Fs480x480%2Fe15%2F11085179_960602737291797_386686242_n.jpg%3Fig_cache_key%3DOTYxMjM0MzgyNjc0OTAyMzA4.2): Oh, here we go. The origin story. It's the original, hey, 'feel bad for me' shtick. Bad backstory equals a bad guy right? Where we all find out that Neo couldn't talk because her parents died during a robbery in a dark alleyway. Maybe her mother begged for her life, and her father was laughing and smiling. Oh wait, that's Batmans. Look, have you ever seen him and Neo in the same room? No. No you haven't.   
  
Neo was actually the silent type, believe it or not, keeping to herself and staying with jobs and doing what needed to be done. Being a tool that did what she was ordered, being paid. She was hired recently, to take some orange haired 'Roman Tourchdick' or something. He was causing a lot of trouble and she was supposed to take care of him or something. Which really meant murder him as she saw was fitting and as long as she kept it quiet it was perfectly fine.   
  
His mission was a complete failure, he hired the wrong foes and just couldn't get them to follow his path. He wasn't good enough, which was a shame really. He was a looker, well some kid who was trying to be a good villain. It was annoying really, and pathetic. It almost made her feel something, wow. How emo.   
She was sitting on the edge of a roof, watching him duck into an alleyway. She pursed her lips. That was adorable.   
  
Heels clacked on the ground as she appeared in front of him, brown colored eyes staring right through the man. Messy brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail, her white dress stained with the blood of her enemies. Wow. Seriously edgy over the fuck over here.   
A blade was at his throat before she gave him a chance to move. Watching the muscles twitch in his body before letting her eyes flicker up, her face was so dirty compared to what it could be, giving her pale skin a more tan and dirtier look.

 

 

[Ro](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Forig07.deviantart.net%2Fc892%2Ff%2F2014%2F159%2F6%2F3%2F_chibi_commission__chibi_roman_by_fuiyuun-d7liwbd.png)[m](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.ifcdn.com%2Fimages%2F53b33075fb1a2682db39502e07b6d4e47b56c630ea9a2ea375169047095b2714_1.jpg)[a](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Forig09.deviantart.net%2F6d77%2Ff%2F2014%2F205%2F1%2F8%2Fteen_roman_torchwick_by_unyapu-d7s35ld.jpg)[n](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fimg04.deviantart.net%2Fbe66%2Fi%2F2014%2F024%2Fd%2F5%2Froman_torchwick_by_kairi97-d73jeus.png): The fear he felt slice through him was almost sharper then the blade barely nicking his throat. The tiny girl holding a blade to his throat just reeked of old blood and death. Backing closer to the wall, he cursed as the blade seemed to follow him with pin point accuracy. There was no way to get out of this. He was injured and the blood suggested that she had quite a lot of experience in the area of murder.   
  
With words almost to quick to follow he was off, "Waitwaitwait! Don't kill me! I can pay you twice as much as you're getting paid now

Roman's voice went up an octive, one of his hands slicked with blood, his blood, ohgod he was bleeding out! He started to panic, his eyes widened and his skin going even paler, his slicked hair falling into further disarray.

 

 

[N](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2FEdYJBDe.jpg)[e](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F9a%2F08%2Fc9%2F9a08c98741644339087b7e6bee3bfe12.jpg)[o](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fscontent.cdninstagram.com%2Ft51.2885-15%2Fs480x480%2Fe15%2F11085179_960602737291797_386686242_n.jpg%3Fig_cache_key%3DOTYxMjM0MzgyNjc0OTAyMzA4.2): Oh that's cute, how the guy was groveling for his life, just like any kind of insect she had the fortune to put her boot over. It was almost disappointing, the way he was pleading and dealing with money. She narrowed her eyes, oh please. Didn't he knew that was useless? That didn't work, it  _never_  worked. Goons did what they were hired to do, not to fraternize with the enemy.   
  
Stepping forward, forcing the man to put his back against the wall, her eyes flickering to a pink color, not a nice color of course, rather an unnatural strong color. She tilted her head, a smirk growing at her lips. A signal for the man to try again. She dared him.

 

[Ro](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Forig07.deviantart.net%2Fc892%2Ff%2F2014%2F159%2F6%2F3%2F_chibi_commission__chibi_roman_by_fuiyuun-d7liwbd.png)[m](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.ifcdn.com%2Fimages%2F53b33075fb1a2682db39502e07b6d4e47b56c630ea9a2ea375169047095b2714_1.jpg)[a](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Forig09.deviantart.net%2F6d77%2Ff%2F2014%2F205%2F1%2F8%2Fteen_roman_torchwick_by_unyapu-d7s35ld.jpg)[n](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fimg04.deviantart.net%2Fbe66%2Fi%2F2014%2F024%2Fd%2F5%2Froman_torchwick_by_kairi97-d73jeus.png): He could feel the sweat start to trail down his back, his eyes widening the tiniest bit at the color change of the girl. Fascinating, but not the most concerning thing to be focusing on. The blade was skimming his Adam's apple, nicking the skin and causing a slight trickle of blood to go down the front of his throat.   
  
His breathing picked up as he realized that his offer wasn't good enough for the small girl to back down. He could offer her more, but that'd be an excersise in futility. Maybe he could just talk her down? He was good at talking. "I get it money pffff every schmuch offers money. I can pay you twice what you're getting now and I can guarantee that you'll have the time of your life if you just flip sides! Work for me instead!" While he had talked, he'd leaned forward, deliberately pushing against the blade at his throat, his breathing evening as he smiled down at her, the blood covering him making it look like he was insane. His hands were gesturing slightly, one of them batting the blade away from his neck, almost lazily.

 

[N](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2FEdYJBDe.jpg)[e](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F9a%2F08%2Fc9%2F9a08c98741644339087b7e6bee3bfe12.jpg)[o](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fscontent.cdninstagram.com%2Ft51.2885-15%2Fs480x480%2Fe15%2F11085179_960602737291797_386686242_n.jpg%3Fig_cache_key%3DOTYxMjM0MzgyNjc0OTAyMzA4.2): Now that was a way to grab her attention, looking like a mad man and still trying. He was really gross looking though, granted he wasn't looking at her like most men did. Which was a good break, but a sort of disappointment to the girl, she thought she was pretty much irresistible to the men. Or came off as a little girl, and thanks to her experiences, most liked that.   
Her eyes flickered down to the throat, watching the blood trickle down and stain his clothes. Now that was fun. But then he pushed the blade away, ruining the fun.   
  
She pursed her lips, letting the blade fall out of her hand and clatter to the ground. Fine. She didn't need that. Grabbing his shoulder and kicking off on the wall she wrapped her left leg across his neck, pushing against the wall to make him tumble over. She landed on top of him, leg still around his neck. She reached down, poking his wound, grinning as she brought it up so she could see it better.   
  
She tilted her head, as if to say  _"And?"_

 

[Ro](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Forig07.deviantart.net%2Fc892%2Ff%2F2014%2F159%2F6%2F3%2F_chibi_commission__chibi_roman_by_fuiyuun-d7liwbd.png)[m](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.ifcdn.com%2Fimages%2F53b33075fb1a2682db39502e07b6d4e47b56c630ea9a2ea375169047095b2714_1.jpg)[a](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Forig09.deviantart.net%2F6d77%2Ff%2F2014%2F205%2F1%2F8%2Fteen_roman_torchwick_by_unyapu-d7s35ld.jpg)[n](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fimg04.deviantart.net%2Fbe66%2Fi%2F2014%2F024%2Fd%2F5%2Froman_torchwick_by_kairi97-d73jeus.png): Well he was obviously fucked. The yelp he made was undignified, and very very loud, and the ensuring breathing problems from the small leg were robbing him of some of his much needed air. He gave a strangled half cry, bloody fingers pawing at the leg around his throat, leaving long red streaks on smooth skin, then his nails, normally perfectly groomed a shaped raked lines into the flesh.   
  
"Let go of me you hell pixie!" His wounded arm was trying to move, pain flaring up his shoulder, burning through him so fast it caused his vision to black a little around the edges. "I'm trying to offer you a job!" His voice was far more chocked then he would have hoped and now the tiny devil girl was bleeding on him. Ugh, hopefully she wasn't diseased.

 

[N](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2FEdYJBDe.jpg)[e](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F9a%2F08%2Fc9%2F9a08c98741644339087b7e6bee3bfe12.jpg)[o](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fscontent.cdninstagram.com%2Ft51.2885-15%2Fs480x480%2Fe15%2F11085179_960602737291797_386686242_n.jpg%3Fig_cache_key%3DOTYxMjM0MzgyNjc0OTAyMzA4.2): Pain surged up through her leg as he tried to claw his way out of this hold, it was amusing to see what people would do when was pulled into a situation where their life was on the line. A  _pixie_ , that is adorable. She wasn't planning on letting go, until an aura pulled her attention up. She was off of the male as soon as she was on him, a snarl on her lips as three men approached.   
  
"Bitch, thought we find you 'ere." The girl scooped up the blade, making quick of the three men, leaving the walls with silent screams and blood. She turned on her heel, a scowl finding her features as she found that Roman Tourchwick was gone. Lovely.

 

[Ro](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Forig07.deviantart.net%2Fc892%2Ff%2F2014%2F159%2F6%2F3%2F_chibi_commission__chibi_roman_by_fuiyuun-d7liwbd.png)[m](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.ifcdn.com%2Fimages%2F53b33075fb1a2682db39502e07b6d4e47b56c630ea9a2ea375169047095b2714_1.jpg)[a](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Forig09.deviantart.net%2F6d77%2Ff%2F2014%2F205%2F1%2F8%2Fteen_roman_torchwick_by_unyapu-d7s35ld.jpg)[n](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fimg04.deviantart.net%2Fbe66%2Fi%2F2014%2F024%2Fd%2F5%2Froman_torchwick_by_kairi97-d73jeus.png): As soon as his attacker had turned, he was scrambling away. He was getting dizzy from panic and blood loss, so with movements so quick he nearly fell over he escaped into the sewers.   
_TIMESKIP_  
Not long after he'd healed he started once more building his criminal reputation. It had been three weeks since he had been attacked and the only real remenate of it was a thing scar over the front of his Adam's apple. Sure, he was still a little terrified but he could make due.   
  
"Come on boys! We gotta go faster, unless you want to get caught?" Roman's voice echoed through the shipment warehouse. It was odd that the money was in the warehouse but who was he to complain about it? He blew out a sigh, watching the hired henches pack up a truck with the money.

 

[N](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2FEdYJBDe.jpg)[e](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F9a%2F08%2Fc9%2F9a08c98741644339087b7e6bee3bfe12.jpg)[o](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fscontent.cdninstagram.com%2Ft51.2885-15%2Fs480x480%2Fe15%2F11085179_960602737291797_386686242_n.jpg%3Fig_cache_key%3DOTYxMjM0MzgyNjc0OTAyMzA4.2): He was so LOUD, did he even realize it? A string of curse words fleeted from her mouth to the quietness of the world around her. No one will ever be able to hear her, and that was perfectly fine with her. Granted the burning in her side had become relentlessly intoxicating, threatening her vision to tunnel. She had to move quickly, gotta get the job done.   
  
And that's what she did, taking people down quickly, to the point where they had barely got any time to send a warning to the so called boss before she arrived in front of the man. A crimson stained blood blade gleamed in her hand, the look in her eyes was no longer there as she raised the knife, ready to strike. Her vision flickered, a frown on her lips as she stumbled but fell to her knees. There was a kick behind her, right in her wound, the girl flinched, Roman's lackey's are getting more aggressive apparently. Her eyes flashed to a bright white, pain ran through her body, she wanted to cry out, but no sound would ever leave her lips.

 

[Ro](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Forig07.deviantart.net%2Fc892%2Ff%2F2014%2F159%2F6%2F3%2F_chibi_commission__chibi_roman_by_fuiyuun-d7liwbd.png)[m](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fimg.ifcdn.com%2Fimages%2F53b33075fb1a2682db39502e07b6d4e47b56c630ea9a2ea375169047095b2714_1.jpg)[a](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Forig09.deviantart.net%2F6d77%2Ff%2F2014%2F205%2F1%2F8%2Fteen_roman_torchwick_by_unyapu-d7s35ld.jpg)[n](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fimg04.deviantart.net%2Fbe66%2Fi%2F2014%2F024%2Fd%2F5%2Froman_torchwick_by_kairi97-d73jeus.png): He eyed the girl on the ground, she was the one who had tried to kill him all those months ago. He watched dispassionately as one of the henches he hired kicked the girl in her bleeding side. A frown curled his lips, and he rose his hand to stay the hench. Roman frowned harder as the man ignored him, so with much exasperation he cleared his throat. "What," His voice was hard as he stepped closer to the man beating the small girl on the floor, "do you think you're doing?" The end of his sentence was almost a hiss, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he pushed the man back.   
  
Glaring at the man, he shouted once more. "I'm not paying you to stand around! Get back to work!" The hench gave one more kick to the downed girl's ribs. Shooing the man away and back to moving the money from the warehouse, he crouched down next to the girl, taking in her bloody and dirty state. Sighing, he checked her breathing, pouting when he realized it was shallow and wet. Damn it, she had a puctured lung. Praying to god that she didn't kill him, he lifted her, grimicing as blood started to coat his shirt. "I'll be back boys!" Striding toward the doors he frowned, realizing that he needed to call in a favor.   
  
Maybe Ray would give him free medical care. Honestly, the man worked out of a grimy basement and expected to be payed well. Sighing once more he looked at the doll like girl in his arms. "You are way more trouble than expected."

 

[N](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fi.imgur.com%2FEdYJBDe.jpg)[e](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=https%3A%2F%2Fs-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com%2F564x%2F9a%2F08%2Fc9%2F9a08c98741644339087b7e6bee3bfe12.jpg)[o](https://mxrp.chat/redirect?url=http%3A%2F%2Fscontent.cdninstagram.com%2Ft51.2885-15%2Fs480x480%2Fe15%2F11085179_960602737291797_386686242_n.jpg%3Fig_cache_key%3DOTYxMjM0MzgyNjc0OTAyMzA4.2): When she awoke she was in an uncomfortable bed, something stabbing her in the crook of her arm. After the white eyes blinked and shifted to a brown color, things came into her vision. It was dank, and unnaturally quiet. She forced herself up, feeling pain in her ribcage, she coughed once, twice. Old blood fell into her hand, it was brown and almost nasty. A grimace fell on her face as she reached over, yanking I.V. out of her arm roughly. It tore her skin and caused more blood to dribble up, but nothing she couldn't handle. She ripped some of the fabric off of the shirt she was wearing, wrapping it around the wound and cutting off the blood from staining anything else.   
  
Then there was a loud beeping noise as another thing was taken off of her finger. She swung her legs off the bed, eyes flickering between a pink and brown and white as if not sure what color to be or able to stay the color. The later most likely. It didn't take longer than a second before a man bust through the door, narrowing her eyes at the man. He was big, but she could probably take him down. She could take anyone down. She had to. She wouldn't let him do things to her, she owed him nothing. Nothing.


End file.
